Emerald hate, Amber Love
by yumeniai
Summary: A tragedy befell Sakura, and in the aftermath she employed herself as a bodyguard to Draco Malfoy, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry. What she did not expect was the boy she met there ... the Slytherin, Syaoran Li.
1. Professer Kinomoto

"Hello class! I'm your new teacher, Professor Kinomoto. Pleased to meet you!" Sakura told the class of magical students.

A few sniggered at this. Sakura immediately looked disheartened. She sighed. Why did she have to do this again? Oh yeah; Eriol signed her up to be the new Defense against the dark arts teacher. In Hogwarts, England where she doesn't know ANYONE! "Well, I suppose you can turn to page 36 in your textbooks then."

The class sniggered again and again Sakura sighed. She would SO kill that crazy reincarnation!

"Well, hurry up!" Sakura said, getting more and more impatient by the second. Finally a boy piped up, "You didn't tell us which textbook."

Sakura wanted to bang her head against the table or the nearest wall. "Advanced Defense L7 by Eriol Hiiragizawa… WHAT! HIIRAGIZAWA AGAIN! I"LL KILL THT CREEP! NOT ONLY GETTING ME A TEACHING JOB WHEN I' ONLY 10 T MAKING ME TEACH FROM HIS TEXTBOOKS AS WELL! I'M TEACHING STUDENTS WHO ARE 18 AND 19 FOR GOODNESS SAKE!"

The class looked at her and laughed. Well, half of the class laughed. The other half smiled and 3 students in particular looked at her pityingly. That was the final straw. "50 points off Slytherin for disrespect to teachers. And 10 points to Gryffindor for being considerate enough to not laugh in my lessons." Sakura said, rather dangerously. All the students shut up. "Now, as I was saying, get out you Advanced Defense L7 and turn to pg36. Today we will learn about the magical properties of Sorcerers as opposed to Wizards. Now who knows the difference between the two?"

A hand shot up. Sakura looked in her roll book and discovered it was Miss Hermione Granger. "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Sorcerers are magical people who use the elements in their magic while most wizards must rely on their wand to perform magic."

"Correct 20 points to Gryffindor. But that is not all. Who can tell me the name of the greatest sorcerer of all time?"

Hermione's hand shot up again. "Clow Reed, Professor Kinomoto."

Sakura laughed. "Well, that was correct maybe hmm; let me see, 3 years ago. Can anyone tell me the present one?"

"Oh, I don't know, you?" piped up a voice from somewhere in the room.

"How did you know?" Sakura answered, disbelief written all over her face. The students all laughed at this and Sakura frowned. "I'm serious."

The class all looked puzzled at this. The long silence was broken by Harry Potter who rescued Sakura by saying, "But what does all this have to do with Defense against the Dark Arts?"

Sakura laughed again and the silence became cheerful again. "I'll show you."

Sakura drew out her Star key and tossed it in the air. She murmured "Firey!" and flames shot out around the classroom. All the students gasped. They were all in shock. "Oh, quit it," Sakura said, annoyed by their antics and called the Firey back. "That was a demonstration. I didn't say anything there and you were supposed to try to put out the fire. All you did was stare! Is that what you would do if a Death Eater turned the Crucio Curse on you?"

Everyone was silent. "Ok, I'll do that again but with a different element. See if you can block it this time." Sakura murmured, "Storm!" and the class were filled with a raging storm. Many voices were heard, most expressing surprise. Only one shouted "Sielody!" and a shield were formed around 3 people in the centre of the class. Sakura clapped and retrieved her card. "Very good, you three. 50 points to Gryffindor!"

The trio was Hermione, Harry and Ron. They looked soaked and angry as did the rest of the class. "Oh, I forgot to dry you up! Sakura exclaimed. "Watery! Suck up all the water from the class!"

Everyone was suddenly dry. A thing that looked like a sprite returned to Sakura's hand. "Sorry about that. Now we shall work in threes. I will set a card on each of you. Please come up to collect a card then we shall begin."

Everyone got into threes except 2 people at the back. Sakura looked to see how many groups there were. 16 groups including the pair were present. Sakura laid out some of her offensive cards including Arrow, Earthy, Erase, Fight, Firey, Freeze, Sword, Lock, Mist, Maze, Power, Sand, Thunder, Watery, Shot and Snow. She laid them in a pile then called one of each group to collect a card. When the pile was empty, Sakura called, "Release and Dispel, all cards away from the Sakura Book!"

Pandemonium appeared in the class. All the cards were incased by the shield so nobody was disturbed. Sakura finally felt the pull that meant one of her cards had been defeated and looked to see which groups had won. She was surprised to see it was the twosome and even more surprised at who the pair was.

"S-s-s- Syaoran-kun?" she whispered. "Meling-chan?"

Meling smiled. "Good to see you, Sakura-chan!"

Syaoran's face broke into a smile. "Sensei ohayo gozaimusu," he said mockingly and bowed.

Sakura blushed and regained her composure. "Well, what house are you in then?"

"Gryffindor, "Meling said. "Slytherin," Syaoran said simultaneously.

"Oh, well, 30 points to each Gryffindor and Slytherin then," Sakura said, smiling. The Firey was handed back to her and Sakura smiled again.

Sakura felt another pull. She smiled (yet AGAIN) at Meling and said, "Sorry, duty calls," blushed at Syaoran and went to find the next group.

The next group was, unsurprisingly, Harry, Ron and Hermione. They had the Shot and that was also handed back to Sakura. She awarded Gryffindor 25 points each. Anther pull and she was at Draco Malfoy's table, the Arrow given to her and 20 points each. Lavender was next in figuring out the puzzle, closely followed by Parvati's group, Seamus's group and even Neville's group. They were awarded 15, 10, 5 and 1 point/s each and 4 cards were returned to Sakura. Another Slytherin finished but screams were now heard throughout the class, belonging to students who were too scared and didn't know what to do.

Sakura sighed and called back her cards. She faced the class. "Under half of you were able to defeat my cards. The other bigger half weren't. What is the problem here?"

The disgraced half shook their heads and muttered among themselves. "QUIET!" Sakura screamed at them. She took 10 points off whichever house the disgraced students were from. "Homework tonight, write an essay at least 2 parchments long about defense against Sorcerers. That was the practical part of it; the written parts are to be handed in tomorrow. Also prepare a 3 minute long speech about the defense against various elements and objects, also to be handed in tomorrow. Mr and Miss Li, please stay behind, the rest of you may go."

Sakura waited until everyone had gone before releasing Kero and running towards Syaoran again. She hugged him and Meling and slipped back into her native tongue. Suddenly she broke into tears.

"Oh where have you BEEN? So much has happened over the years…" Sakura broke off and tore away from the loving embrace Syaoran had been giving her. "No… don't come near me… leave me alone…"

She ran out of the classroom leaving behind a very confused Syaoran and Meling.


	2. Chapter 2

She wasn't worthy of this job. Not worthy of any blessings life threw at her, not worthy of the cards she control, not worthy of her loving guardians, not worthy of her friends, not worthy of_ his_ love. She wasn't worthy of anything since she failed in protecting her friend. _Why? Why? Why?_

Thoughts echoed around in her head, stopping all thought, time and emotions. She cried tears then, tears of hate. Tears of hate directed to herself. She wanted to be free of everything, free of responsibility. She wanted to fly again, innocent and carefree as she once did when she was a child. How many years has it been? Only one? Why does it seem like a lifetime? Why must she endure all this? Why must she be the one who is put down, blamed for Tomoyo's death? Simple. She failed in protecting her, failed in protecting her family, failed in everything.

Even after only one day, Sakura was ready to leave. She would find some other job so she could pay off her rent, find anything else. She didn't care what but she could no longer bear any responsibility. But she would stay in England. She could avoid her troubles then.

"Why am I here again?" Sakura thought for the umpteenth time. Oh yeah- she had seen an advertisement on the wizard newspapers of a rich family looking for a maid/bodyguard. A family named the Malfoys that wanted purebloods only. Well, there was no-one with blood purer then Sakura Kinomoto, daughter of Clow Reed's half-incarnation and an angel. Well, not so pure blood if you were talking about humans but very pure blood for magic. Any magic.

She looked at the building in front of her. There were even two gates, one for servants and one for guests. She had changed her body with the create and the change, creating a mindless shell of a person then changing her spirit into the shell. Her body was just, well, a body now, doing everything but without emotions. It would do anything it was told to and Sakura had doubts about leaving her body behind in her apartment but reasoned she could change back whenever she wanted to.

"I suppose I should go through the servant gate," Sakura thought and knocked. A second later, a house-elf came and opened the door.

"What you be wanting?" the elf asked in a squeaky voice. He looked scared. There was reason too. Though Sakura had kept her eyes a beautiful emerald green, her hair had turned to black with brown streaks. It was worn in the same fashion Sakura had worn when she was 9 but she now looked menacing. Her lips were pink and round and her chin jutted out, proclaiming stubbornness. She looked 16, not 10. She bowed to the elf.

"I saw the aid on the newspaper."

This was all that needed to be said. The house-elf immediately brightened. "You come, then. I get master. Quick, quick!"

Sakura followed the elf inside the house and stood before a chair, looking uncertain. Minutes passed but no-one arrived. Sakura soon got bored and stared practicing her hand-to-hand fighting techniques. Her technique was unique, a mixture of magic and martial arts. Yue had taught her the basics and let the Fight card do the rest. The Fight had always proved a challenge for Sakura. She let it out now and started a non-magical fight. She loved those precious moments she spent with the Fight, drawing them closer and closer and deepening the card's respect for Sakura. Sakura also respected the card more as she often lost. The card had never held back.

Sakura closed her eyes and concentrated. She heard the card, no, her opponent draw close and start on a series of moves called 'Crescent Moon'. The punches and kicks came fast but everything was blocked by Sakura. The card jumped up to land on Sakura but she simply grabbed one of the card's legs and threw her. SLAP! Fight landed, slapping both her hands and forearms against the floor and rolled to take the impact of the landing. They were about to continue when a loud cough echoed around the room. Luscious Malfoy had arrived.

The Fight instantly returned to a card and flew into Sakura's backpack. Sakura blushed and bowed.

"Very impressive, I'm sure. Now, you are looking for a job here?"

"Yes, sir."

"Age?"

"15, sir."

"Name?"

"Tsukiko Oto."

"Nationality?"

"Japanese."

"Now, the most important one of all; is your blood pure?"

Sakura tried to look offended. She took out the family tree she had sewn. On it was her ancestors which, surprisingly, dated back to Clow and Abigail. Both were magical and human.

He was not impressed. "How do I know this is real?"

"Question me under Veritaserum if you wish but it'll be a waste of money."

He still looked unconvinced but nevertheless, he took her on.

"You will be at Hogwarts, protecting and serving my son, Draco. You're tuition fee will be paid by me; you are already enrolled. Your wages are 3 gallons a week, 2 bonus gallons a month. You are not to have an affair with any child there. Am I understood?"

All this was said so coldly that Sakura was shocked. "Yes, sir." She finally stammered out.

"Good. You will be dispatched immediately."

He led her to a fireplace. "You will be going by Floo powder. Hurry up!"

He gave her a letter. "This is for Draco."

"Yes, sir."

Sakura took the letter and some floo powder from her bad. She stepped into the fireplace. "Slytherin Common Room!" She yelled and she was gone.

Sakura stepped out of the fireplace coughing. She looked around. "Well, at least I'm in the right house!" she thought. Everyone was staring at her. She cleared her throat and said, "Is Master Malfoy present?"

Draco nodded and stepped forward. Sakura bowed low. "Master Draco, this is from your father. It explains my presence."

Draco looked at the letter. It was remarkably clean. He unfolded it and read it.

Draco,

This girl is Tsukiko Oto. She is to be your maid and bodyguard. She is good at Martial Arts. You may dismiss Crabb and Goyle, they can't protect an ant.

Your Father.

Draco sighed. "Well, come on then. I'll fill you in."

They were both unaware of the boy who was watching them, his eyes confused. His aura? Green

A/N Sorry! I'm really bad at writing, I know but I' trying! By the way, I edited chapter1 a bit. Oh, and in this story, Abigail was the girl who married Clow but died soon. She's an witch, by the way. Her decedents were kept a secret. I know, lame, but I couldn't put anything else! I'm really sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

"You only protect me. Nothing else. Got it?"

Sakura nodded, unsure of what to say.

"Good. Go with me wherever I go, that'll mean you'll have to try out for the Slytherin Quidditch team. If you succeed, which I highly doubt, you'll be the first girl in over 5 centuries to make it."

"Yes, sir." Sakura replied to Draco.

"And above all, don't 'sir' me. Just call me Draco or Malfoy."

"Yes, Draco-sama."

"Huh? What does that mean?"

"It's an honorific that is used to confer great respect."

"Oh. OK, then…"

Sakura giggled.

"What are you laughing about?" Malfoy asked indigently.

"It's just that…HAHAHAHAHA… your face looks so funny, all red and pink."

Draco looked decidedly uncomfortable. "Rrrrrriiiiigggggggggghhhhhhhtttttt…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was waiting outside of the boys' bathroom for Draco to come out when she was cornered by Syaoran.

"What are you doing?" he hissed, his eyes narrowed and his face flushed.

"None of your business. Please get away from me." It hurt Sakura to say it but she was determined to make a new life for herself, even if it meant pushing away her love. To reinforce her request, she got into a fighting stance, waiting for Syaoran to make a move.

He was surprised. Then his eyes narrowed again and he charged, a battle cry tearing from his lips. Sakura raised her eyebrows and neatly stepped the attack. As he rushed back, she punched him in the nose, making him gasp in pain.

"Gotten out of practice, Li-san?"

"Syaoran. I told you to call me Syaoran. Why have you changed so much? Where is the old…?"

Sakura had placed a hand over his mouth. She whispered, "Li-san, I want a new life now. Stop bothering me. Please."

She walked away, leaving him confused and greatly saddened.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eriol saw Sakura as soon as she entered the DADA room. He raised his eyebrows at her. She shot him a warning look then followed Malfoy to his seat. Of course Harry, Ron and Hermione saw this exchange between student and teacher and started wondering about the new girl that followed Malfoy everywhere.

"I'm you new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Eriol Hiiragizawa. Pleased to meet you."

The lesson continued and they found out they were learning more about the Clow Cards, the four elements and the guardians of the Clow. AT the middle of the lesson he paused and looked at Sakura and asked her a telepathic question. She nodded and excused herself for the bathroom. Harry saw this again and was suspicious. He whispered what had just happened to Ron and Hermione. All three watched the door until she came back again.

"I have a surprise for you today. I will show you the Guardians of the Clow," Eriol said and smiled as the door opened again to reveal Kero.

The class burst into laughter at the 'stuffed toy'. Kero growled and flew to Eriol where he glared, changed into his true form then asked, "WHERE is my mistress?!?!?!"

Eriol smiled and whispered something into Kero ear, making Kero blush and told the class, "This is Cerberus, the Sun guardian of the cards we now call 'Sakura Cards'."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lessons continued and all was ordinary at Hogwarts. Sakura lay in her bed, thinking over her problems before she changed bodies and smiled bitterly. "I can't run from my problems, can I?"

She started humming a song she had once sung with Tomoyo, tears trickling down her face as she remembered.

(Flashback)

Sakura

kaze no naka kami o nabikase

kakete yuku hane no arukutsu de

Both (Sakura & Tomoyo)

futari nara itsumo no machi mo

atarashii kao o miseru

Sakura

kujike sou na toki ha watashi ga iru no yo

subu ni tonde ikeru kara itsu datte'

Both

Don't you make me happy?

itsudemo special to you tanoshii koto

Don't you have a good time?

genki ni nareruwa

soba ni iru dake de ooh ooh

Tomoyo

ORINJI no hana ga saiteru

utsuriki na aozora mitai ni

Both

iro iro na koto ga okotte

watashi-tachi otona ninaru

Tomoyo

toori ame nara ba kasa ha iranai ne

niji no kaidan no boreba aoi sora

Both

'Cause you make me happy

itsudemo special to me SUTEKI na koto

'Cause you have a good time

futari de arukou

ameagari no michi o ooh ooh

Both

Don't you make me happy?

itsudemo special to you tanoshii koto

Don't you have a good time?

genki ni nareruwa

soba ni iru dake de

repeat

Both

minna umaku iku so nice so fun

soba ni iru dake de ooh ooh

totemo shiawase so nice so fun

Everytime I feel so good

Clapping filled the auditorium and the two friends smiled. They walked off the stage, hand in hand. "We'll be best friends forever right?" asked Sakura.

"Yes, Forever, my friend,"answered Tomoyo.

(Present time)

Though the song had a happy melody, it was sung with so much sadness it made tears in the cold-blooded Slytherin's hearts. The girls in the dorm were all speachless, overtaken by Sakura's grief.

"Why her and not me? Why?"A tear escaped her iron control, one follwed by another, followed by many. "Why?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N- Sorry I took that long and it's so short! I wonder if anyone is really reading this… oh well. Please review, tell me what you think and suggestions and I'll try my best to update sooner. Oh and please read my other stories as well!**

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story, except those I made up, do not belong to me. Nor does the song. It's called "Anata no Ireba", and it's a really pretty song. Listen to it if you can!**


	4. Chapter 4

Dumbledore stood at breakfast the next morning, arms open and joyous smile lighting up his face. "There will be a first at Hogwarts this year. We have received feedback from parents about how wonderful some people here are at music among other things. So this year, we shall have a talent quest. All instruments allowed, auditions next month on August 5th."

He sat back down and murmurs started, quickly turning into shouts and laughter.

"Draco-sama?" Sakura said in a timid voice.

Draco was, at that point, eating and said distractedly, "What, Tsukiko?"

Sakura was startled for a moment, forgetting about her disguise and looked around wondering who he was talking to. Syaoran noticed this and smiled, the old Sakura was still in there, though hidden deeply. It took another minute for Sakura to realize he was indeed talking to her. Turning red, she replied, "Ummm… would it be alright if I entered the talent quest?"

Draco nearly chocked on his food. "What? You want to enter? Why not?"

Sakura smiled in pleasure. "I wasn't sure if you'd let me," she smiled, a beautiful smile that seemed to illuminate the whole room to those looking.

"I'll enter with you," Draco replied. "What instrument do you play?"

"Violin and voice, though I haven't practiced in a while," replied Sakura

"Can you sing for me?" he asked, quickly adding, "I know how to play Wizard Piano."

"Oh," Sakura replied thought she had no idea what he was talking about. She started singing a beautiful song, her voice filling the hall.

Yoru no sora ni matataku

Tooi kin no hoshi

Yuube yume de miageta

Kotori to onaji iro

Nemurenu yoru ni

Hitori utau uta

Wataru kaze to issho ni

Omoi wo nosete tobu yo

Yoru no sora ni kagayaku

Tooi gin no tsuki

Yuube yume de saite 'ta

Nobara to onaji iro

Yasashii yoru ni

Hitori utau uta

Asu wa kimi to utaou

Yume no tsubasa ni notte

Yasashii yoru ni

Hitori utau uta

Asu wa kimi to utaou

Yume no tsubasa ni notte

Sakura stopped and felt all the eyes in the hall looking at the Slytherin table, at her. "Hoe?"

The other students slowly looked away, leaving a very confused Sakura. She looked at the main table to see Eriol wipe away a tear from his dark eyes before beckoning her towards him.

Sakura walked obediently towards the main table after bidding Draco to wait for a minute.

"Where… how did you get that song? I thought it was… Tomoyo's… special… song…" Eriol asked, his voice breaking with the effort of stopping the tears come through.

"Tomoyo taught it to me before her death."

"I… see. Very well. You may go back to your seat."

Sakura walked back, her face emotionless. Eyes looked at her as she walked past; she was an angel in disguise to most students.

"Hey, that was a beautiful song! Where did you learn it?" Draco asked when she got back to him.

"My friend taught it to me when we were just kids," Sakura explained in a monotone, her face blank.

"Oh. Where is your friend now? I would like to meet her. She sounds very interesting."

This was just too much for Sakura she replied with a, "Sorry," before dashing off to the nearest female bathroom leaving behind a very confused Draco.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally, the Slytherin Quidditch Tryouts arrived. Sakura was nervous but had iron control over her features and didn't falter. Because she didn't have a broom, she simply used her staff and disguised it as a broom. Draco was quite surprised at how a seemingly broom-less girl could suddenly appear on a state-of-the-art Jet-Sweep 3000. It was the newest model, not even Draco had one yet.

Sakura mounted the broom at her turn. She was trying out for keeper so the Slytherin chasers flew at her with the Quaffel. She blocked each one gracefully, never faltering in her defense. At last she came back down to a speechless audience. No-one else had blocked all the Quaffels!

"Wow! How did you do that?" Draco asked.

"Practice, Draco-sama," Sakura answered, oblivious to the other Slytherins.

"I think you've got the position!" said the Slytherin captain. "Fantastic! Marvelous! Awesome!" By this time he had taken out a thesaurus and was reading all the synonyms for 'great'.

Sakura blushed, saying, "It's easy."

She walked back inside with a great sense of achievement.


	5. Chapter 5

"What song do you want to sing, Tsukiko?" Draco asked Sakura.

"What about "You are my love" and "Loop"?" Sakura answered. They were Syaoran's favorite songs and Sakura loved them too. "I've got the music for it."

"Oh? That's good." Draco said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The duo practiced every second they could squeeze in. Sakura was already amazing at singing it and Draco was a really good sight reader. All they really needed to do was put it together beautifully.

Finally the day of the talent quest dawned. Everyone was excited. Syaoran was even entering because Meling wouldn't leave him alone until he agreed. They were giving a martial arts exhibition.

The day was bright and beautiful, full of snow. It was a Saturday, planned with a Hogsmead visit in the morning and the Talent Quest late afternoon and night. The winners would get a mysterious prize, which was rumored to be the newest broomstick model and a full Quidditch set. The rumors were not confirmed and all the student body could do was gossip.

Sakura handmade the dress-robes Draco and she would be wearing. They were both a deep bottle green, Sakura's with sparkles and stars while Draco's was decorated with criss-crossing wands at the hem and a picture of the crescent moon on the back.

They waited backstage with all the other contestants. Draco left to talk with some other Slytherins, telling Sakura not to follow. All was going smoothly until Meling came up top Sakura and slapped her.

Sakura held her cheek with her hand, surprised at the sudden attack.

"You are a BITCH Kinomoto Sakura! How COULD you do that to Syaoran! How could you have rejected him after all he's done for you! And how could you disguise yourself as this Tsukiko Oto person! You are Sakura Kinomoto, not some shell you made with your cards! We should have heard from YOU that Tomoyo's dead, not Eriol! You are despicable!"

Sakura hung her head. Suddenly her head came up again and she looked Meling straight in the eye, giving Meling the full force of the pain she had gone through in the past year, her gaze forcing Meling to step away from her. Meling's face was full of tears while Sakura's was stony and full of pain.

"You don't know what I've experienced. Now please back off before I'm forced to hurt you," Sakura said in a voice that cracked in her effort to stay calm.

"As if you could!" Meling replied, her voice full of venom and scorn.

Sakura flew at her, punching her in the stomach. Sakura then looked at Meling again and said, "I've changed. Please leave me alone."

"Please welcome the first contestants of the talent quest today, Tsukiko Oto and Draco Malfoy!"all the announcer said.

"Please excuse me," Sakura said, controlled.

She and Draco walked onto the stage leaving the flabbergasted contestants behind.

Draco got on the piano. Sakura mouthed "Now!" and they started the beautiful piece, You are my Love.

Ame ni nureta hohowa

Namida no nioi ga shita

Yasashii manazashi no tabibito

Shizuka ni hibiiteru

Natsukashii ongaku

Omoidasenai kioku samayou

Yume wa tobidatsu no

Chiisana tsubasa de

Omoi no kienai basho made

Futari de tooi umi o

Sora o koete

Kurai yoru no naka de

Watashi o terashiteru

Yasashii manazashi no

Anata ni aitai

The crowd cheered and clapped for the song was very pretty. Syaoran and Meling were among the few that could actually understand it. Sakura's voice was full of longing and loneliness, her heart crying out to be held again in a fatherly embrace, to be kissed again by her true love. To be taken away where suffering was just an illusion, where it was empty of all but her family and friends. Then she started her second piece which was just as pretty with recorded music and Draco using his voice to fill in the harmonies, his pronunciation slightly off.

Nee kono machi ga yuuyami ni somaru toki wa

Sekai no dokoka de asahi ga sasu

Kimi no te no naka sono hana ga kareru toki wa

Chiisana tane o otosu darou

Fumikatamerareta tsuchi o michi da to yobu no naraba

Me o tojiru koto de mo ai kanaa?

Kono hoshi ga taira nara futari deaete nakatta

Otagai o toozakeru you ni hashitte ita

Supi-do (speed) o yurumezuni ima wa donna ni hanarete mo

Meguru kiseki no tochuu ni mata mukaiau no darou

Nee kono machi no yuuyami ga sariyuku toki ni

Kono namida tsuretette

Katarikakete kuru moji o shousetsu to yobu no nara

Todokanai kotoba wa yume kanaa?

Yodominaku nagareteku kawa ni ukabeta konoha de

Umi o mezashite kumo ni natte ame de furou

Tooi kimi no chikaku de ochita tane o sodateyou

Chigau basho de kimi ga kizuite kureru to iin dakedo

Kono hoshi ga taemanaku mawaritsuzukete iru kara

Chiisaku aketa mado no soto keshiki o kae

Watashi no aishita hana sotto mebaeru kisetsu de

Meguru kiseki no sono hate mata mukaiau no darou

Mukaiau no darou

Kururu mawaru kuru kuru to

Kuru kuru kimi no mawari o

The hall was silent for a second before erupting into applause. Sakura had sung the piece with love and regret, making the tune into beautiful reality. Syaoran felt a tear run down his cheek for it was the song Sakura had sung for him just before he left for the last time to go back to Hong Kong.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The talent quest finished with a few mishaps. The judges were all non-house teachers so they were fair in their judgment. The winning group was Sakura's the runner up group Harry's with spot prizes going to Syaoran and Lavender's groups.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for so long, I'm trying but I finished this ages ago and I forgot to post it… well, anyway… PLEASE UPDATE!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura was walking back to her dorm after going to the bathroom when it happened. She walked past the Boys' dormitory when she heard a voice saying, "Death Eater". She was angry straight away. The Death Eaters were the ones that had killed Tomoyo and ultimately her father and brother. They were the ones who had caused Sonomi so much pain, Sakura so much pain, Yukito so much pain. They were going to pay, as Sakura had sworn on the graves of her father, brother and Tomoyo. Yes, HER Tomoyo. Though she had not loved Tomoyo the way Tomoyo had wanted her to, she loved Tomoyo in a different way, as if she was her sister, her best friend. She had been sad and angry for so long. She would kill the Death Eaters and Voldermort, the one who controlled the Death Eaters if it cost her life itself. She put her ear to the door and listened.

"Father said the Death Eaters have a new base. It's the school, Drumstrang. You know, the one Victor Krum went to? He's dead now," the unknown speaker said. The other boys in the dormitory laughed. Draco was the one that piped up next.

"Don't laugh, it's not funny," he said. "Can't you be quiet, I want to sleep!"

"Ohh, are you going to betray us then?" another boy, Venice Togward said with a sneer.

"Just shut up!" Draco answered.

Sakura smiled. She knew Draco was a good boy all along! Then she heard the sound of blankets being drawn aside and the sound of Venice's voice. "You're going to pay. Nobody speaks to us like that, not even the all powerful son of Malfoy!"

Sakura's eyes widened. Her job was to protect Draco! She burst in through the door to see a knot of boys' surrounding Draco and Venice.

"STOP!" she shouted. The boys paid no heed to her warning. Like a whirlwind she was upon them kicking and punching all that stood in her way. She finally got to Draco who was looking at her with surprise.

"I never knew you could do that…" he said rather stupidly.

Sakura looked at Venice and crouched. Venice took out his wand and started shooting hexes at Sakura which she dodged easily. She appeared in front of Venice and kicked him in the face, knocking him out completely.

"One thing… Death Eaters. Where is this Drumstrang?" Sakura asked Draco coldly. Syaoran watched him eyes gleaming. He saw that Sakura looked beautiful when she was fending off the other Slytherins.

"It's in the North," Syaoran said.

"Draco, I have to go. I'm sorry I can't stick around but this is important. Make my excuses to Snape please," Sakura said before rushing to her room.

------------------

She left the next day without another word to anybody. Syaoran, knowing where she had gone, went after her.

Meiling and Draco were sad and melancholy for the next couple of days each not knowing what to do without their friend.

---------------------

"Stop following me!" Sakura cried for the hundredth time.

"…"  
It was always like this. Syaoran was following Sakura, she knew it! He would never admit it though. She would tell him to stop and he wouldn't answer. She was angry and she supposed her aura was flaring, it's once soft pink colour now blood red.

"No."

It was the first thing he had said. She had come without anything but her cards, she had even left Kero behind. She was prepared to die if necessary as long as she took Voldemort down with her. She was ready for her revenge!

"Surely you have better things to do, you being the future of your family? Like pursing would be brides?" she asked with a voice full of scorn.

"I wouldn't."

"Why?"

"Because I meant what I said to you after you defeated Eriol. I love you with all my heart. I thought you did too."

"I don't. I hate myself and you and the rest of the magical people. I hate what they, you, I stand for, what I used to believe in but now I am hopeless."

"Sakura… what happened to you? What about your unbeatable spell?"

"It's not unbeatable. Voldemort destroyed it with a single death eater."

"You've changed so much, Sakura."

"I intend to keep it that way."

Throughout the short conversation, Syaoran jumped from where he was hiding to land beside her. She was riding the Fly card, he was floating in mid-air. They moved at the same rate, each one moving as if entranced in a mystical dance of beauty, love and hate.

---

Back at the castle of Hogwarts, a distraction arrived in the morning.

It was normal. Everyone was seated at their various tables, eating their breakfast. Owls came ion and out. Nobody noticed anything was wrong until one person suddenly shouted, "Hey, the owls have stopped flying!"

It was true. All the owls were perched at the windows. Not one moved. Suddenly an angel flew gracefully in through the window. All owls bowed to him and were silent.

The angel flew to the main table where he quickly bowed to Dumbledore. He then flew to Eriol and grabbed him by the collar of his robes.

"Where is my mistress?" the angel hissed in a menacing voice. The crowd was surprised.

Another angel flew in, this time an angel of darkness. Her black wings flapped and she landed. She also bowed to Dumbledore quietly, hurried over to where Yue and Eriol were and slapped Yue in the face.

"Stop doing that to my master! He does not know where your mistress is! I've already asked him myself…"

"Ruby, I know where she is."

This startled Ruby more then anything else. "You told me you didn't! Master, what is the meaning of this?"

"I only wanted to fulfill Sakura's last wish," he said quietly, so that nobody else in the hall could hear. "She didn't want to be followed by you, Kerobous, Spinel or even Syaoran, but he followed her anyway. She wants to do this alone. She wants to kill Lord Voldemort and avenge her best friend alone!" Now he shouted to Yue and Ruby, shouting at them to listen to what he was saying, telling the residents of Hogwarts the plans of Sakura Kinomoto!

"That still does not give you any excuse to hide my mistress's aura from her Guardian! I protect her wherever she goes and I tried to preserve her happiness! Not even Yukito, whom she once loved, could persuade her to stay in Japan and I had to stay because Yukito didn't want to leave. I finally come here to discover my mistress's body empty in a room, decaying already! I thought she was _dead_ until I reasoned that if she was, I'd already be asleep inside that book! I need to know where she is, I need to support her! If I don't who will?" Yue whispered. His eyes were full of pain for he had developed a love for his beautiful mistress and now he discovers she did not want to see him. IT was heartbreaking for the angel and for the first time ever recorded in history, Yue shed a tear. It was not a happy tear, the kind he always shed whenever he discovered Sakura was all right after a mission. It was a sad one, one of pure hopelessness, one that cried out for the heart of the world. Sakura had taught him to love and be happy but then Tomoyo had died, leaving a dark void where Sakura's love used to be. Though she was still not cruel and heartless and she never mistreated her cards or guardians, she had become sad and unhappy without any laughter. The only smiles she smiled were fakes, mere shadows of her real ones. Her laughter, when she did laugh was hollow and meaningless, full of self-hate. He was worried about her and now even more then ever.

"Then go find her. She will not reject you. She has always loved you so much, Yue. Go to her and she will accept you as a part of her new gang," Eriol said.

Yue nodded curtly and flew off. The Great hall erupted into conversation. Ruby sighed and flew after Yue, leaving behind more gossip about the missing teacher, Sakura Kinomoto; Eriol Hiiragizawa; Yue and Ruby Moon.

---

"Yue…please…help me…" Sakura murmured in her disturbed dreams. Syaoran looked up from the fire he had made and walked towards where Sakura was sleeping. He covered her up more then went back to his brooding beside the fire.

"Syaoran-kun…thanks to you…" Sakura muttered again, turning over in her sleep. Syaoran blinked. It had been so long since she had called him that!

"Li?" a voice interrupted his thoughts. He swung out his sword to face the unknown enemy to find Yue landing gracefully beside him.

"My mistress seemed to have accepted you into her company for the moment then. I am glad she has had a little protection," Yue answered. "I will accompany her now. If she wants you here, you may stay be warned, if you try to hurt her you will suffer."

Syaoran smiled weakly. "I understand perfectly what you are saying. I know of her- and your- losses. I know of the price if I hurt her; accidentally or purposefully. Her brother told me he would haunt me until he is sure Sakura has recovered anyway and I'm not very likely to disobey him."

"Touya… overprotective even in death."

A new voice startled Syaoran and Yue. "Yue? What are you doing here?" Sakura looked up from her bed and smiled at Yue.

A/N: Once again, I'm sorry. I'm not going to post the next chapter until I've got 10 reviews though! So hit that review button and tell me what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

(TIMESKIP)

The castle of Drumstrang loomed over the heads of Sakura, Syaoran and Yue. Its towers were high, the walls clear as if they were made with nothing but ice.

"Is this the place where Voldemort and his Death Eaters reside? It looks creepy enough," Syaoran said.

They walked towards the gates of Drumstrang under the illusion card so they would not be discovered.

The halls of Drumstrang were full Dementors, Death Eaters and the reek of evil magic. The strongest was a wave, nearly making Syaoran faint. They knew that it had to belong to Voldemort.

Sakura wanted to kill all the Death Eaters on sight. Syaoran would not let her, saying "the proper way to hunt a snake is to cut off its head. Then the body will eventually die."

Sakura had succumbed to his wisdom but only after hours of arguing. She would make them all pay!

Yue thought of this as they walked along, following the strongest dark magic they could find. Suddenly, Sakura stopped them in their tracks and said, quite loudly, "Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, what in the name of Clow are you doing here?"

The tree looked started as they came out from their invisibility charms. Harry asked, "Who's there?"

Sakura frowned for a moment then remembered. She snorted and took off the effects of the Illusion card.

"P-p-p-professor Kinomoto? Syaoran Li? That-funny-looking-angel-guy from breakfast? I could ask you the same thing!" Harry cried out in surprise.

"Blimy, it is them!" Ron exclaimed.

"I don't have time for this!" Sakura told the three Hogwarts students. "You should be in Hogwarts, studying for your exams! Don't worry about Voldemort; I'll take care of him. Oh, and by the way? That-funny-looking-angel-guy from breakfast's name is Yue."

Hermione looked grave. "We're here to bring you back to Hogwarts. You won't succeed in killing Voldemort, not when his Horcruxes are alive."

Syaoran cute in, "We know about the horcruxes, or, well at least I know about them. Sakura can destroy them easily enough. Now go, before you're found!"

Harry's eyes narrowed. "You're from Slytherin House, aren't you? Professor Kinomoto here ran away from her job. And we don't know anything about this Yue fellow. How do we know you aren't Death Eaters in disguise?"

Sakura sighed. "Harry Potter, trust me, I'd rather die then join Voldemort. Now, do you know what these Horcruxes look like? If I know, then I can destroy them right now."

Harry's eyes did not clear up but he replied, "We already destroyed one, Riddle's Diary. Professor Dumbledore destroyed another, Marvelo's ring. The others are Slytherin's locket, Hufflepuff's goblet, Ravenclaw's diadem, his snake Nagani and we don't know the last one."

"Six at the moment, then. If I get one, then I can find the seventh one. Now." Sakura started her incantations. "Firey, Watery, Earthy and Windy! Heed now unto my call! Destroy one each of Slytherin's Locket, Hufflepuff's goblet and the snake, Nagani! Windy, gentle of the elements, bring forth to me the diadem of Ravenclaw! Be quick and make fast your return!"

Five spirits rose from Sakura and glided out of the castle. Sakura gave her staff one last twist before saying, "That aught to do the trick!"

They waited. Less then five minutes later, the Windy returned. She held the locket of Slytherin but her hands were charred. She looked as if she was in intense pain.

At the sight of her first card, Sakura's eyes softened. "Oh, Windy!" she cried and flung herself at the being, her touch healing the pain in Windy's hands. "I'm so sorry, so sorry…" Sakura sobbed and took hold of the instrument of Windy's pain.

"Let me see…" Sakura muttered. She put her power into the locket, a bit at a time then let her spirit loose to find the similar magic. To her surprise, she hardly moved at all. Instead, she found herself staring into the eyes of Harry James Potter, the unintended Seventh Horcrux.

---

Sakura returned to her body in a daze. "Harry," she said, "It looks like we'll have to do some spiritual surgery on you. You are the Seventh Horcrux and Voldemort's soul is bound to this earth as long as that part is not removed."

Harry looked stricken. "What, me? Can you remove it or will you have to…" here he stopped, looking a bit green. "Or will you have to kill me?"

"No, no, that won't be necessary. All I have to do is take it out, but I'll require about an hour to do so…" Sakura replied.

---

She waited for the other cards to return, successful, before she started on her "spiritual surgery".

She called on the sword to help her. Slowly, she cut away at the area where Voldemort's soul had latched onto Harry's. She tried to keep Harry's soul untouched but it was impossible even for her because the two souls were mixed in some places. It was as successful as such things could be.

---

The six of them hurried towards the fast-growing magic of Voldemort. They found him weeping over the death of his snake. His eyes looked harried and his face was even more twisted then usual.

Harry stepped out into the light.

"Harry Potter… did you do this to my snake?" he said, holding up the charred remains of Nagani.

Harry was shocked at the intensity in which Voldemort's eyes burned. He stood there, stricken as Voldemort tried to look into Harry's mind but failed.

"Crucio!" Voldemort shouted. The spell came at Harry, its light blinding him. He braced himself for the pain and heard screaming. It took him a second to realize that the screaming was not his own.

He saw the form of Syaoran Li in front of him but he was not the one shouting. In front of Syaoran stood Yue but he also was not the source of the deafening noise. Harry looked even further ahead to see Sakura, her back arched back gracefully and stiff, her scream filling up the room.

Syaoran had tried to save Harry from the pain of the curse. Yue, knowing that Sakura would try to take the pain instead of Syaoran, tried to stop Sakura by putting himself as a shield for Syaoran. But he did not know that Sakura cared for him more then she ever cared about anyone else in the world, not even Syaoran who was her soul mate. Yue did not know that Sakura would do anything for him.

The screaming stopped and Sakura crumpled from the pain. She slowly stood up to face him, her face narrowed in quiet hatred.

"You killed my best friend, tried to steal my cards, hurt my friends and tried to torture them. Today, you will die!" she shouted, her voice magnifying as her statement went on.

Her cards lashed out at Voldemort, each one hurting him as he had hurt their mistress. They struck him for causing their mistress unimaginable anguish at losing Tomoyo, hurt him for killing the innocent, hurt him for causing Sakura to lose her smile.

Then it was all over. Nothing remained of Voldemort but a stain upon the ground. This was the terrifying power of the Card Mistress.

Worn out, she collapsed into the arms of the awaiting Syaoran who looked at her tenderly and said, "Now you can forget your hatred and let me love you as I have wanted to for so long."

Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled a genuine smile. "It's all over," she whispered.

She stood up and looked around. Her tears fell and she was reborn into the girl she once was.

Syaoran embraced her. Sakura stiffened the returned the love. For the first time since Tomoyo's death, she loved.

Their lips met and the onlookers smiled at one another. Yue looked proudly at his mistress and said, "I'll take you two somewhere more appropriate for this kind of thing."

He teleported the couple into Sakura's bedroom in Toemeda then took the three Hogwarts students back to their school. He sighed and looked at the moon, perched on a cherry blossom tree. "I hope things will quiet down now," he sighed.


End file.
